Story of Fall
by Mintova Site
Summary: "No spring nor summer beauty hath such grace as I have seen in one autumnal face." - John Donne. *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

There are three aspects of Fall. There always have been, and there always will be.

The first aspect is fire and fall itself. Jorah usually appears during September, the first three months of autumn. He's quiet, but lively, and he causes the leaves to turn red, orange, and yellow. He has dark red hair, one orange eye, one yellow, and the black marking on the side of his face that indicated being a spirit of Fall. His usual attire is and red shirt as dark as his hair under a tattered bright red trench coat held to his body by an orange belt over a pair of yellow cargo pants. He never seems to wear shoes, but what would have always drawn attention to him is his dark red lantern that he carries by hand and the fiery Will o' whisps the follow him.

Next comes his brother Jack O'Lantern, spirit of All Hallows Eve. He's loud and lively when he comes, and speaks for Jorah when he comes, often knowing what he wants without looking. He likes to play pranks that never seem have evidence the next morning when he comes in October, the second month of autumn. He has glowing orange hair, glowing yellow eyes, and the black mark on the side of his face that indicates a fall spirit. He usually wears a simple red tunic that looks like Jorah's shirt, loose modeled red-green-brown-black-purple-blue-orange-yellow-grey pants that hang down to his ankles and shift when he moves, and like his brother, he never seems to have shoes. And what would have always drawn attention to him, again like his brother, is the orange pumpkin lantern that hangs from the black pole he carries with him that is lit by one of his brother's whisps. He always loves hanging around with his sister, the last fall spirit.

Rudite is the aspect of Thanks, anchored by the American Holiday Thanksgiving. She's quiet almost to the point of being shy, letting Jack O'Lantern speak for her, and can be found in garden and during hunts after she appears in mid October, early to prepare for the third month of autumn. She has brown hair with blonde highlights, eyes the color of her oldest brother's hair, and the black marking of a fall spirit. She usually wears a brown dress with a yellow hem and collar, and a pair of orange cargo shorts. And like her brothers, she never seemed to wear shoes, but when she is seen, what is noticed is garland of dark and bright red flowers around he neck.

They aren't seen much, and most of the time they're dismissed as a hallucination. They always are seen once a year at least, but no one knows where they are when it's spring, summer, or winter. None of the other guardians see them, so even there they are dismissed as a myth.

* * *

I do not own Rise of the Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

I was always one to believe, and so I didn't blink twice when ever I saw them. The first time I saw them, I can't remember, it was when I was about one. Well I _shouldn't_ remember, but there's a flash of _something_ I know of, of a warmth after shivering in the cold for a long time. My mother said I'd been lost for two days when a teen in a long dark red coat knocked on the door. He'd had a hood on, and one sleeve was hanging limp while the other hand was carrying a paper lantern. My mother says that she say a flash of his eyes as he carefully set the paper lantern down on its metal base before pulling the right side of his coat to show me sleeping quietly in the arm that had been taken out of the arm hole. She says that after she'd taken me back and looked up, he was gone.

The first time I can remember meeting them today, was when I was two. I was lost again, and shivering in the back of a cave. Then suddenly I felt a warmth and looked up to see red hair and one orange eye, one yellow, and behind him, short orange hair and yellow eyes with a long yellow streaked brown hair and dark red eyes. I think I remembered him back then because I crawled closer to the warmth.

"Let this not become a habit," a soft voice sighed in my ears as cloth rustled and a warm arm curls around me tucking me beneath a warm coat. I feel the person stand and a hand brushes the coat aside before a pair of lips softly kiss my forehead. My eyes blink sleepily at the blob of orange as it comes closer and a finger traces a pattern over the left side of my cheek. I don't remember getting home, but my mom says the same thing happened again.

When I was three, I ran away again, this time bringing a blanket and a sack of beef jerky with me before I ran. Two days later I was under a large bush, curled up under my blanket when I felt the warmth. I opened my eyes to find a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The person moved back as I reached for him.

"Found her Jorah!" the boy turned and yelled, making me startle. He turned and smiled at me. "You really are making this a habit aren't you little one? What's your name?"

I look into the warm eyes of the person in front of me as I stand, my blanket around my shoulders like a cape.

"I'm Kahina Aluma Valentine," I say, looking up at the bushes as the familiar seeming red hair emerged. I reach for him and he walks over to pick me up.

"I'm Jack O'Lantern, and that's my older brother Jorah, and my younger sister Rudite," the orange head says. I look up at Jorah's mismatched eyes and he nods. "We're the spirits of Fall!"

I fall asleep as they bring me home again.


	3. Chapter 3

It's December and I'm four now, and Grandma is moving in with us because it's "unsafe for her to live by herself" anymore.

Her name is Chazona Awena Samael and she's a professional seer. When we opened the door and I peeked out from behind Mama's leg, the first thing she does is look at me a say, "Your a fall child, aren't you chillie?"

I nod and smile shyly, tucking my red-orange hair behind my ear, thinking of the fall spirits as my eyes are drawn for a moment to the mirror over on the wall. I see my weird honey colored eyes reflected . . . they look almost like Jack O'Lantern's!

A week passes and it's Christmas Eve. All of the family; Mama, Daddy, Uncle Tipu, Aunt Yara, and I, and sitting in front of Grandma in her rocking chair by the fire.

"Now listen children, you especially chillie, and I will tell you of the Guardians of Children," Grandma Chazona said, settling back into her rocking chair, her knitting needles clacking in a mesmerizing rhythm. Even though they had obviously heard it before, Everyone else was captivated as she told us of Santa, or as he used to be known, Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Tothiana the Tooth Fairy, Sandy the Sand Man, and the Man in the Moon.

"There have also been rumers of Jack Frost and Nightlight," Grandma Chazona says as she stops her knitting. I frown and speak up.

"Grandma, you forgot Jorah, Jack O'Lantern, and Rudite!" I exclaim, and shrink into Mama as the focus of the family shifts towards me.

"How do you know of them chillie?" Grandma asked, brown eyes piercing into me as Mama rubs my back.

"They told me when I was three," I mumble, pulling my hair down to cover me face.

"Hmph, well the chillie's right. I've heard whispers, _whispers_ mind you, of three fall spirits," Grandma said, leaning back. "But stories conflict."

"What do you mean Mother?" Daddy asked.

"Stories speak of three tall people, or three short, all red heads, two red, one blonde, all blonde," Grandma said as she heaved herself up. "Now children, time for bed, or North won't be commin."

I watch as every one stretches and head off to their individual rooms. Then I hum the lullaby Grandma had told us earlier.

_"Nightlight, bright light,_  
_Sweet dreams I bestow._  
_Sleep tight, all night._  
_Forever I will glow."_

I sigh as I walk to my room, and turn on my Nightlight, one that I'd gotten last year out of the clearance section that was shaped like a carved turnip that reminds me of the pumpkin on Jack O'Lantern's lantern. I close my eyes and drift off. I can almost swear that right before I slipped off, a hand was combing through my hair. I smile, already seeing the light of my dream and looking for the beckoning figures.


	4. Chapter 4

Last month, I had purposefully run away to see the spirits, and I had told my mom as much. She had looked at me for a long moment before smiling. Then she proceeded to pack me a backpack with 5 water canisters, a bag of beef jerky, a box of cookies, a box of crackers, two tarps, and two blankets in a back pack. She dropped me in the park and told me to be safe and to come home in two or three days. I smiled back at her before walking away from the car and into the woods. At the edge of the park, I turned and wave at her, seeing her worried look. Two days later, the sprites carried me home.

"You have a very strong name child. It complements you," Jack O'Lantern had whispered into my ear before handing me off to my mom who looked relived. I'd waved at him, before my hand went to my face, tracing the pattern that one of the sprites had traced on my face.

And even though it's Christmas Day now, I can feel the finger tracing as I open my presents. I start when Grandma places a thin present on my lap.

"Here chillie, it'll suit you," she said before placing another present beside me."And that'll suit you when you get older."

I open the first one to find two things, a temporary tattoo that looked like what the spirits had, and an ear piercing coupon. I smile excitedly as I open the other present. The first thing that came out was a dark greenish blue sapphire ring on a chain.

"You can't wear it on your finger yet chillie, but it's perfect here for now," Grandma said as she lifted the chain over my head. The second thing that came out was an orange teardrop shaped stone with the thinner part wrapped attached to a chain like the ring had been. "This is and October stone chillie, wear it well."

And last came out a pair of stud earrings that were a dark yellow-orange.

"These are topaz chillie, they'll fit you well," was all my grandma said as she put the into my bag again. I smile at he before running towards the tree to grab a present for Aunt Yara. She hands me a present in return for the one I hand her.

"But I just went!" I exclaim, confused.

"It's part of you grandmother's present," she says, her green eyes shimmering in the light of the candles we open the presents to. I frown, but nod, opening it to find a bracelet of braided fibers with a single yellow-green bead. I tilt my head and Aunt Yara laughs. "It's a Peridot. It may be for summer, but you'll need it."

"Oh, It's really pretty! Now open your present!" I exclaim. Aunt Yara laughs again and slips the bracelet onto my wrist before carefully taking the wrapping off of her present. It opens to show a place mat made of wax paper ironed with leafs between, and a border that had been stapled on.

It's really pretty she said before getting up to grab a present. After she presents it to Uncle Tipu, she grabs me and pulls me onto her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I watch the fall siblings talk among themselves for a couple of minutes as my hand rests on the bump in my jacket. Then I leap down from the branch and within the time between seconds the siblings rearrange themselves so there's a spot for me.

I smile at Rudite for a moment as I pull my flute out and wet my lips, raising the flute to them. Then my eyes are closed as I play a slow melody that seemed to repeat at times, going faster and moving to the rhythm the other spirits created as they worked. Rudite's humming had started out soft, and as she grew louder I could feel her weaving her voice with the tone of the flute as gracefully as her fingers wove the grass mat she was making.

To my right, Jack was clapping and patting his lap in a repetitive pattern and I could feel Jorah about to enter on my right. The steady _pat-pat-pat-pat pat, pat-clap_ of Jack's clapping had steadied the beat, even as it strained the edges and whirled in eddies. Then Jorah enters, his violin weaving around the flute even as my melody tremors. Rudite sets her weaving aside, pulling out a flat drum and using the fabric covered mallet she kept a steady beat. We all still suddenly as grass rustles in front of me. A young child, four or five years old, slips into the clearing, and after shooting a glance at me, she sits down next to Rudite and picks up the weaving that had been set aside. I stare as she starts weaving the mat and watch as Rudite smiles at her.

"Why are you here right now Kahina?" Jack asked as he started a rhythm with his hands again. _Pat pat clap-clap-clap, pat clap-clap, clap clap pat-pat-pat, clap pat-pat._ The girl looks up from the grasses she was weaving as her head bobbed slowly to the rhythm. Rudite joined in with a gentle _wak, wak, wak wak wak-wak_.

"The others didn't want to play right now, and Mama still won't let me collect grass to weave," she said, her grass swishing gently.

"Could you play again?" the girl, Kahina, asked suddenly, and I startle, not realising that I had been staring or that Jorah had started. I smile at her as I lift my flute to my lips. After a while Kahina speaks up.

"Today three people moved in," she said, her voice following a rhythm. "And they all seem to be . . . kind of like me."

"Oh?" Rudite said, the beat not changing even as I played quieter and faster.

"Mhm," Kahina said, her finger almost blurs as she added to our rhythm. "One of the boys, Aedan Hayes, is Spring, the other boy, Isaak Amaguq reminds me of winter, and the girl, Tallara Walton she's summer if I've ever seen it."

" Mhm, they are," Rudite said a she stopped with the rest of the group. Kahina looked up, then sighed and stood, handing Rudite the finished grass mat.

"See you later," she said as she walked away. I stare after her with a tilt of my head.

"Bye Virginia," Jorah said softly.

Jack nodded at me, "Bye Dare."

I smile at the fall siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now Aedan, go and play with the others alright ?" my mom says as she pushes me into the back yard with three other children. The looked to be playing with some blocks as the door closed, but the moment it closed, they all stopped and seemingly went back to the activities they had been at before. The red-haired girl seemed to be weaving a grass mat, while the blonde was walking around and picking grass for her. The dark-haired boy pulled out a book and started reading. I slowly walk over to them to sit next to the red-head. She glances up at me for a moment, giving me a glimpse of honey gold eyes before she turned back to her mat.

"You can do what ever now, just make sure the adults don't see you," the blonde girl said as she put a bundle of grass on the pile next to the red-head and sat down.

"Oh, thank you," I say and sit down next to the girls." I'm Aedan Hayes. What's your names?"

"I'm Tallara Walton. Of Summer," the blonde said, looking up slightly to reveal sky blue eyes.

"Isaak Amaguq, of Winter," the dark-haired boy said looking up with a flash of silvery eyes.

"This is Kahina Valentine, of Autumn," the blonde said.

"Oh! I'm Spring!" I exclaim.

"Who do you know?" Kahina said softly and I start.

"Well, I know Patrick, Bunnymund, and May. Bunnymund's the Easter bunny, and May's and army woman, and spring itself!" I exclaim.

"Oh, well I know Natsu, Olympia, and Roma. They're Summer, like the solstice, the Olympics, and Romance," said Tallara.

"I know Nicholas St. North, he's Santa, Jack Frost, and the Cupid," Isaak said.

"I know Jorah, Jack O'Lantern, and Rudite," Kahina said softly.

"Do any of you play any instruments?" I ask.

"Mhm," Kahina nods.

"Yes," sighs Isaak sufferingly.

"Unfortunately," Tallara sighed.

"Do you not like them?" I ask looking between Tallara and Isaak.

"No!" shouts Tallara. "Pianos are horrible."

"And I am not made for flute," Isaak contributes.

"Why don't you two switch?" I ask. They look at each other, then shoot off running. Kahina smiles as she pulls a flat drum with a padded stick from the beaded bag that I hadn't noticed behind her.

A couple of minutes later, Isaak is back with a key board, and Tallara is assembling a flute. They both hand each other the instrument very solemly and a book to go with.


End file.
